


Be Presentable, Will You?

by windsabove



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago as an experiment with their relationship, found out it could go either way, have a thing where they're romantically involved, it's cute, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsabove/pseuds/windsabove
Summary: Whoever said hair styling couldn't be romantic?





	Be Presentable, Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this little oneshot a while ago when I was still fiddling around with how I wanted Ornstein and Rowena's dynamic to go. Call this an ideal AU, if you will, where she somehow founds a little kingdom while breaking down the Undead Curse. It's a tiny little universe in my head, but again, kind of created on the spot for the sake of experimentation. Anyway, it's pretty damn adorable. Enjoy!

“Please?”

Ornstein raised an eyebrow at Rowena’s request. “Must you?”

“Well, it  _ is _ a special occasion. Everyone will be in the grand hall today, and I can’t have my most trusted knight looking sloppy. So, yes.”

He sighed. He never looked sloppy for these events, far from it. But this was a celebration of the kingdom Rowena had built. It was a small domain, long removed from the grandeur that was Anor Londo, but an effective one nonetheless. That effectiveness called for a bit of indulgence. Perhaps that included indulging her on this matter.

“Alright, fine,” he finally replied, taking a seat. “Do your worst.”

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, picking up a few things. “No faith, Dragon Slayer.” After a moment, she skittered over to where he was sitting. “You’ll find I’m much better with a comb than a sword.”

“You mean the  _ wrong _ sword,” he corrected.

A pause. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Her fingers fiddled with the ends of his hair. “I never was one for greatswords.”

“No, but a curved sword could not hope to be in more capable hands.”

The teeth of the comb brushed against his scalp, working their way downwards. “Thank you.” He heard the smile in Rowena’s voice. The corners of his lips turned slightly upwards in response. “Funny how things change.”

“Hmm?”

“We used to make each other miserable at every given opportunity.” She worked through a knot, then let out a quiet laugh. “Now look at us.”

“And you still have yet to tell your subjects,” Ornstein reminded her.

Rowena’s hands gently styled his long locks. “Not an easy matter to bring up, either. You try informing everyone that Her Majesty is going to marry her highest ranking knight.” She stopped. “On second thought,  _ don’t _ try that.”

“Dashing my plans, are we?”

She snorted, twisting and pinning his hair into place. “As if they would believe you.”

“It’s not exactly a secret amongst the court, Rowena,” he started. “I’ll be surprised if they have a bit of shock  _ left _ .”

“You make it sound like I’m too overt.”

“Because you are.”

She whacked his shoulder with the comb. “I can go back to hating you, if you’d like.”

Ornstein reached for her free hand and carefully took it, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. “Compassion suits you better, love.”

He didn’t have to look at her to know her face was contorting into several strange expressions. As much as their relationship had changed, some things remained ever constant. 

“Compassion it is, then,” Rowena responded after a moment. She patted his shoulder. “Come over to the mirror.” He rose from the chair and followed her. Sometimes, he forgot just how small she was in comparison, how fragile she appeared in her bright gown and silver circlet. But he knew better. As human as she was, she faced more trials than an average human could dream to live through. Despite it all, she carried on like a gentle goddess, powerful yet radiant with kindness.

He loved her all the more for it. 

“Take a look!” she exclaimed, bouncing slightly on her toes. Ornstein took in his reflection. In the short time he had been sitting down, Rowena had styled his hair into a bun, the slight twists adding more dimension to it. He tilted his head slightly.

“You have some regal capabilities, after all,” he said, smiling as he did so. She poked his ribs.

“Happy you like it,” she retorted, folding her arms.

“I love it, actually.” Rowena’s cold expression immediately melted away. He pulled her close, hugging her to him. She rested against him, her head barely coming up to his chest. Ornstein stared at their reflections, only one word coming to mind as Rowena breathed a happy sigh.

Perfection. 


End file.
